The Boss Of Cervello
by Blank White Mask
Summary: Not much is known about the mysterious Cervello. On Tsuna's first visit to the Cervello Headquarters, he found that the boss of Cervello was someone all too familiar. "Ara, Tsu-kun, you're here!" "HIEEE! K-KAA-SAN!" TYL!verse. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Tsuna sighed, glancing at the grandfather clock that was half-hidden behind the many stacks of paperwork on his desk. He realised he'd been working for six hours already, but if he even dared to take a break, Reborn would be after his ass. His hand throbbed, but he ignored it. He grabbed yet another sheet of paper, scanning it. Oh, the renewal of vows from the allied Families. He scanned through the long list of Families he had to visit. His chocolate brown eyes picked out some familiar names, like the Cavallone and the Giglo Nero. But one particular Family stood out.

The Cervello Family.

Tsuna cringed. He was still freaked out by the pink-haired women that oversaw the Ring and Choice battles. Seriously, how did they hire so many people that looked exactly the same? And he had to _visit_ them? The very thought of standing in the same room with them unnerved him. Well, he still had to do it. Tsuna sighed once again, running a hand through his messy brown locks. Signing on the dotted line, he threw the paper onto the 'Finished' pile.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Time skip!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Tsuna nervously fiddled with his tie. He was standing in the Cervello headquarters, which seemed normal enough, other than the hundreds of pink-haired, mask-wearing ladies.

"Juudaime, are you ok? You look pale."Gokudera asked.

"Yeah Tsuna, you look nervous. Are you ok?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Thanks, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, that's all." Tsuna smiled.

"Vongola Decimo, please follow me to the meeting room." One of the Cervello ladies beckoned. Tsuna nodded, putting on his Boss face, a rather useful façade that Reborn hammered into him. Literally. He followed her through the winding passages, hoping that wouldn't get lost. Finally, they reached a room with a golden door handles, undoubtedly the meeting room.

"Please go in, Vongola Decimo. They are waiting for you inside." The Cervello guide bowed, and left.

Tsuna inhaled deeply, nodding to Gokudera and Yamamoto. Pushing open the door, Tsuna stepped inside.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you're here! Let's start the meeting!" said the jovial smiling face of Sawada Nana, sitting exactly where the head of the Family would sit, surrounded by pink-haired women.

"HIEEEEEE! K-KAA-SAN?" Tsuna screeched, before sinking to the ground in a dead faint.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were understandably in shock. First, it had been years since they've heard Tsuna's infamous 'hieeee'. Second, it's also been years since he fainted. In public, that is. Third, Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, one of the kindest and most caring people they've ever met, the last person they ever thought that would be involved with the mafia, was a mafia boss.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Time Skip!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsuna coughed discreetly. After he regained consciousness and his composure, he apologised for having such indecent behaviour and sat down, starting the meeting. The meeting went on smoothly, like any other alliance meeting, other than the fact his mother was heading the meeting. Once the meeting ended, alliance renewed, he stood up, and smiled at his mother.

"Don Cervello, may I have a word in private?"

"Of course, Tsu-kun! Everyone, please leave."

"Yes, Boss. Please excuse us." They said simultaneously. The pink-haired women stood up, bowed to Nana and left.

Soon, the only people left in the room were Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Nana.

Tsuna dropped his façade, turning to his mother. "Mom, why didn't you tell me you were involved with the mafia?"

Nana blinked innocently at him. "You never asked, Tsu-kun. Did you really think I never noticed when you came back from training all bruised and beat up?"

Tsuna inwardly groaned and face palmed. Of course! No wonder she never questioned him and accepted everyone from the mafia that walked into the house.

"Tsu-kun, I'm really proud of you," Nana said suddenly. "Saving Lambo-kun during the Ring battles like that, even though you had to forfeit the Ring. And worrying about Shoichi-kun so much during Choice. Most of all, I'm proud of what you've done to the mafia, Tsu-kun. You've grown so much since you were fourteen. You never told me a word about the people who bullied you, or about your low grades or lack of friends, Tsu-kun. I know you didn't want me to worry. I'm glad you accepted the position of Decimo, even though you hated fighting. I'm glad you joined the mafia, Tsu-kun, even though I hate that you will always be in danger. I'm sorry I never told you I was involved too. I'm sorry that I've been such a bad mother to you, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna's mouth went dry. So, she'd known everything. From 'Dame-Tsuna' to the mafia. Tsuna had finally heard the words of pride from his mother, the praises he'd longed for, but could never ask for. Tsuna stood up, walking over to his mother who had her head down. Enveloping her in a warm hug, he whispered,

"_It's okay, mom. I'm glad you're my mother. I love you."_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Hello, this is only my second fic. Should I add a omake? Please review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Flames will be absorbed by Tsuna's Zero Pointed Breakthrough: Revised. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sawada Iemitsu was understandably in shock.

First, when he popped by the Vongola Mansion to visit his cute son, he found him in one of the many training rooms with his beloved Nana. His wife, in the Vongola Mansion, when she was supposed to be in Nanimori with no knowledge of their connection to the mafia?

Second, his cute son and beloved Nana were _fighting. _Not arguing verbally, but physically fighting. Tsuna had donned his gloves and was in HDWM, while Nana wielded a flaming _spatula_; and was that d_-dying will flames that coated the surface of the spatula?_

Third, and possibly the most shocking of all, Nana was dominating the fight, beating her son back into the ground. The last person Iemitsu ever saw doing that to Tsuna was Reborn.

Iemitsu faintly recalled his vision turning black.

ooooooooooooooooooo

He awoke, finding himself in one of the infirmary beds, with a throbbing headache. Suddenly, something in the edge of his vision moved. _An enemy!_ He whipped out his gun to face the intruder, only to realise that he was pointing a gun in his wife's face.

"Ah, you're awake, darling! You worried Tsu-kun and me so much when you passed out like that," Nana smiled, seemingly unperturbed by the loaded gun aimed at her.

Iemitsu stared, slowly putting away the gun. "N-Nana, what's going on? Why aren't you in Japan?"

"Hm? I came to visit Tsu-kun for the alliance meeting!"

With words like _alliance _and _meeting_ coming out of his supposedly-oblivious-of-the-mafia wife's mouth, Iemitsu nearly fainted again.

"Ok," he said slowly,"Explain."

oooooooooooooooo

A smashed china tea set and an overturned lamp later, Iemitsu breathed out shakily, running his hand through his already messy hair. "Ok, let me get this straight. You're the boss of Cervello, right?

"Yes."

"You've known the connection of the mafia to our family, right?"

"Right."

"For how long, exactly?"

"Ever since we got married. Did you really think I wouldn't know?"

Iemitsu inwardly cringed, realizing he really did think his wife would never find out. "So, Cervello. Ok. Were you involved in the Ring battles? And the Choice battles?"

Nana smiled patiently. "Yes, I was. I was observing, of course. For the Ring battles, I made sure none of the battlefields were _too _difficult. Did you know in standard protocol, Lambo-kun wouldn't even be allowed to have an oxygen mask for the Sky ring battle! I had to tweak the rules a little, just for him!"

Iemitsu was struck with sudden realization, recalling Xanxus's last words to the Cevello just before he lost.

"_Just as you wanted. Are you happy the prediction came true?"_

So Xanxus had known. "Well," Nana said suddenly, "I have to go; I want to go catch up with Fuuta-kun. Let's fight sometime soon. See you, darling!" With that, she skipped out of the infirmary, leaving Iemitsu considerably stunned at her sudden depart.

Iemitsu groaned. Just then, he heard a soft knock at the door. Tsuna's face peeked out nervously. "Otou-san? Did Kaa-san explain everything already?"

"Y-yeah," Iemitsu sighed. "I'm kinda shocked."

Tsuna snorted. "Well, I _still_ am shocked. I only found out about a week ago."

"Oh yeah, why were you fighting with her just now?"

"She just barged in today and dragged me off for training. Reborn's going to kill me for not finishing my paperwork. I swear, she's as bloodthirsty as Hibari-san. "

"Really? Is she-" Iemitsu was cut off by the ringing of Tsuna's cellphone.

Tsuna flipped his cellphone open and answered the call. "_Hello?"_

"_Decimo! It's Salvatore! Please, come quickly. A woman just took over the kitchens and kicked us all out! If the soup is not taken off the heat soon, dinner will be-" _A loud crash was heard in the background, blocking out whatever Salvatore said, followed by a string of curses. "-_anyway, please, just come soon!"BEEP-_

Tsuna stared at the phone, before realising it had been cut off. "Otou-san, I have to go, Kaa-san's taking over the kitchens."

Iemitsu chuckled, "Well, at least I know whatever we'll be having for dinner will be good. It's been too long since I ate Nana's cooking,"

Oooooooooooooooo

Dinner was a fiasco.

Iemitsu had decided to stay for Nana's cooking, joining Tsuna and his guardians at the main dining hall.

"Dinner's ready!" Nana sang out, pushing a trolley cart laden with Japanese cusine. "Today's meal is Salisbury steak, with egg rolls and miso soup! What were those Italian chefs thinking, lasagne is _way _too fattening! You'll gain weight if you keep on eating Italian food," she beamed at the surprised looks of the guardians.

"M-Maman? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Japan?" Lambo sputtered out as Nana happily began to serve the food out.

"Ara, Lambo-kun, you've grown so tall and handsome! I hear you and I-pin are couple now! Make sure your relationship doesn't get in the way of your studies, Lambo-kun!" Nana smiled, completely ignoring Lambo's questions.

When all the food had been served, Nana herself sat down next to Iemitsu and picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" she grinned. "Let's eat!"

"DELICIOUS!"Ryohei yelled, biting into his egg rolls. "THIS IS _EXTREMELY_ GREAT FOOD, SAWADA'S MAMAN!"

"Thank you, Ryohei-kun! But you shouldn't be eating with mouth full, that's bad manners!" Nana said. "Oh, Tsu-kun, why are you struggling with the chopsticks?"

Tsuna flinched when his mother spotted how clumsily he handled the chopsticks. "Er, well, you see, I've been in Italy so long that I kinda forgot how…" he smiled sheepishly.

Nana's sharp eyes picked out the rest of the guardians also eating with difficulty, due to the unfamiliar utensils. "Now, now, that won't do, _Tsu-kun."_ Nana smiled, her eyes gleaming. "_After all, a boss must not appear clumsy in front of subordinates,"_

"That's right, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn drawled. "Looks like I'll have to train you again-"

"No need, Reborn-kun," Nana interrupted. "I'll train them _all_ personally,"

The guardians suddenly felt _very_ uneasy. "A-ah, I can't, Kaa-san, I have paperwork to do-"Tsuna started, rising from his seat.

"Sit down, Tsu-kun." Nana said sharply. "No one is leaving the room until you all master using chopsticks,"

"D-darling," Iemitsu said nervously. "Tsuna _is_ busy, being Decimo and all, and I also have to go back to the CEDEF headquarters-" He was cut off by a flying spatula which missed him by an inch, embedding itself into the supposedly-bullet-proof wall behind him.

"Did you say something, _Darling?"_

Iemitsu gulped. "N-nothing, Nana."

"Now," Nana said, turning away from her husband, picking a set of chopsticks. "Follow my hand movements, anyone who does a wrong movement will run a lap around the mansion."

Hibari, who had been watching the whole scene unfold quietly, stood up and brandished his tonfas. "Fight me, woman." He demanded.

"Now now Hibari-kun, that isn't the tone you use when addressing a woman," Nana said, striding across the room to dislodge her spatula from the wall. Hibari lit up his flames and ran towards Nana, taking a swipe at her throat. Nana effectively blocked the vicious attack with her spatula, also lighting up her rain flames.

"Wao." Hibari smirked. He continued to strike her in a flurry of attacks, Nana wielding her spatula like a sword and blocking every blow.

Nana grinned dangerously, beginning to attack Hibari with swift movements.

Oooooooooooooooo

The fight had ended in a tie when both opponents grew tired. During the battle, they destroyed the whole dining hall, the ballroom, a part of the kitchens and two _very_ expensive crystal chandeliers. And of course, all the costs of repairing the mansion went straight to Tsuna, resulting in even more paperwork. Tsuna nearly fainted.

"Goodbye, Tsu-kun! I'll visit again sometime!" Nana said cheerfully when she had to return to the Cervello headquarters. "Let's fight again sometime soon, Hibari-kun!" she added towards the Cloud guardian.

"Hn. I'll be waiting, woman." Hibari grunted and walked off.

"Well, I'll be going now! Goodbye, everyone!" Nana entered the awaiting limousine chaperoned by the Cervello. "Wait," she said, sticking her head out of the window. "I haven't taught you how to use chopsticks yet! I'll come back tomorrow, and everyone had _better_ be here," she warned, before the car took off.

Tsuna nearly curled up on the spot to cry.


End file.
